A Christmas To Remember
by DMLVT6963
Summary: After an unfortunate event, Sonny is invited to spend the Christmas Holidays with Chad and his family in Conneticutt. 2010 SPECIAL CHANNY CHRISTMAS STORY. Lots of Channy!
1. Do You Hear What I Hear

**

* * *

**

**Well Let me know what you think! Review please! I always love hearing from you!**

**~*~Special Channy Christmas Story of 2009~*~**

* * *

Sonny bounced her way into the main department of the studios. She took in a deep breath and smiled at the aroma. Pine and Cinnamon greeted her senses and it tickled her. Christmas was right around the corner. She was going home for the holidays. She was just too excited for work to be done and over with that day. Her flight was set for 6 pm and she was all packed. Her bags were in her dressing room waiting to be boarded on a plane this evening. She really couldn't have been happier.

"Any news from the airport yet?" she smiled brightly. Her eyes were glistening with cheer.

"Not yet." a small woman came towards her, holding a clip board in one hand and radio in the other.

"Okay." she kept her smile bright and big with the news, "I'm just going to go rehearse." she waved and walked out backwards." she was obviously to cheerful because some of the crew were becoming annoyed.

As she backed out of the room, she turned on her heel and slammed right into someone.

"I am soo-" she paused her honest consideration, "Oh. It's just you." she said sarcastically, noticing a blonde-haired boy, none other then, Chad Dylan Cooper. He cocked his eyebrow in amusement. Obviously it didn't scorn him, it only intrigued his playfulness.

"Seasons Greetings, Monroe." he said mocked her outfit. She had a red and green dress on, that came about 2 inches above her knee. It was actually very attractive on her. It curved her figure perfectly and it brought out her hair and eyes. Also, the small broach that was on her left chest, of a reindeer with a Santa hat on it.

"Cooper." she said with pure dislike.

"Try watching were you're going next time." he gave her a rude smirk and brushed past her.

"Whatever Chad. Nothing you say or do is going to get me today." she aroused his attention. He turned around and looked at her with wide beautiful curious eyes.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Forget it Chad." she gave him an amused look and laughed. He eyed her smile and he felt the urgency to know grow.

"Why you so fancy today?" he couldn't help but notice how adorably cute she looked in her new outfit.

"Because it's the holidays." she eyed him suspiciously. She became a bit frazzled and worried how she looked, even though she knew it looked good on her. Somehow Chad's little remarks about stuff seemed to get her confidence every time.

"I can tell." he smirked, "you look like a Christmas tree." he started to laugh, while her cheeks fumed red and her anger simmered.

"You are one heck of jerk you know that!?" she snapped at him.

"Well would you look at that." he toyed with her in an awe voice. He won that round for sure. She gave him a pouted face with a scrunched nose and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Have a Merry Christmas." he made a click sound with his tongue and snapped his fingers and pointed at her as he stalked off down the hall towards stage 2.

Sonny stormed into the prop house and propped herself on the couch.

"Hey, hey, Sonny!" Nico said excitedly. "excited about leaving tonight?"

"Of course." she forced a smile and quickly remembered that she was leaving. She wouldn't have to see Chad for 2 weeks. She felt the happiness flood over her once again.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Sonny asked Nico.

"I'm going to my girls parents home in Washington." he smiled. "I'm…uhh…"

"Excited?" she helped.

"Nervous." he shook his head, but broke into another grin, "but for her, it's worth it." Sonny smiled at him. Tawnie entered the room and had a bunch of bags behind her, carried by Josh.

"I don't see why I have to carry these." he complained.

"Because it's your job, duhh." she flipped her hair and smiled.

"I'm the mail guy." he corrected her.

"Same thing. You deliver stuff and I need those delivered to the limo outside waiting for me." she stated in a high perky voice.

"Tawnie, where are you going with all those bags?" SOnny asked.

"Oh family is vacationing in Paris for the holiday. So that's were I'm off too."

"Sounds like fun." Sonny humored, even though it did seem wonderful. She just didn't like the idea of leaving the country on Christmas. She believed in the old traditions. At home with snow, lights, family, dinner, and where she grew up. Christmas in Wisconsin was absolutely amazing.

"Where are you going Sonny?" she asked with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Back home." Sonny became excited again. She was always smiling and so cheery. Especially today.

"Sounds…..not fun." she dug into her purse and pulled out a mirror. Sonny rolled her eyes but didn't let her small smile fade away. It only shrunk.

"Sonny, I've got news." Marshal exclaimed as he walked in the prop house. His face seemed glum but Sonny didn't care to notice it. She was to caught up from the word "news".

"The airport?" she gleamed, with her smile so wide.

"No….well, yes- Sonny, all flights to Wisconsin have been canceled." her eyes widened!

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Yeah, it seems that the main airports have shut down because of the blizzard warnings they have been receiving." Sonny stood there and shook her head constantly, trying to refuse the worse news of her life.

"I'm sorry Sonny, but it looks like your stuck in LA for the holiday." his tone was sincere and genuine.

"No, no, no." she muttered softly, "Mom." she whispered. She just starred at the floor and held back her tears. Marshal patted her on the shoulder and walked out. Nico, Tawnie and Josh just looked at her from behind the couch. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't take Sonny with them. It was just plain awful for her.

"Sonny" Nico started, "Girl I am so sorry." he touched her shoulder with his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure things will clear up and you will make it out there in time." Josh tried to reassure her.

"Well that's just awful!" Tawnie said, " you in LA by yourself for Christmas." she pouted.

"It's okay you guys." Sonny walked towards the doors, "I will be fine. Don't you worry about me." she faked a weak smile, "you guys have a great Christmas." and with that she walked out of the prop house.

Sonny sat outside in the parking lot on the trunk of her car. She was sitting Indian style and she had been crying for a good hour. She was devastated. No Christmas this year. She kept looking at her recent text from her mother. Her mom's phone kept dropping out when Sonny tried to call. So they settled for a text.

"Sonny." Chad said sarcastically as he strutted his stuff past her and her car towards his own. He heard her sniffle and was aware immediately that something was wrong when she didn't reply back.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"Just go away." she whispered so softly, he barely caught it.

"No, Sonny. What's bothering you Sunshine?" he used his charm and it worked.

"Just personal stuff." she looked away from him. Playing with her phone in her hands. Then he noticed something. Josh had said Sonny was suppose to be gone by 6 pm. It was 5:30 and she wasn't at the airport.

"Wait- why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, shouldn't you be at the Air port?" he went over it in his head and was clueless to what was going on. He knew something was up.

"Nope." she stretched her legs out and crossed them and leaned back on the window.

"I thought you left at 6?" She looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"I'm the head actor on the lot." he stated with a cocky voice, "I'm aware of everything." he smirked.

"There you go again." she gave him a glare.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Not from you." she spit at him. He was taken back by her hostility and tried again.

"Is your car running okay?"

"Chad, I'm staying here for Christmas. Now go home." she let out with aggression yet her voice was calm.

"Oh." he looked down. Now he knew what was up. He knew she was by herself. He overheard her talking the other day about her mom leaving for Wisconsin a few days early and that Sonny would meet her later.

"That's terrible." he said with a soft voice, that made her look at him with watery eyes. She shook her head and started to cry. Chad wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't use to handling this stuff. He made girls cry all the time, he didn't watch them cry on their own for "Non-Chad" reasons.

"Hey don't cry." He said awkwardly. Sonny pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face on them.

"Why don't you just come home with me?" he offered. "what the hell are you doing?" he thought to himself. It was odd for him to act this way. Never had he ever taken a girl home to his family. Why now? Sonny looked at him with puffy eyes and a blank expression. He realized how vulnerable she was and how beautiful she looked like that. It was awful to see her that way but it opened another door to Sonny Monroe.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yeah, really." he smirked. He had true concern on his face though which kept his features more serious then normal.

"No, Chad, I couldn't."

"Why? Yes you can." he found himself arguing with her. Now was not the best time for that and he knew that.

"Chad I can't just show up uninvited. You're family will be there and your parents. It's just rude." he broke into a soft laugh as he spoke to her.

"Sonny, if my mom knew that you were by yourself on Christmas and I didn't invite you" he broke off, continuing his laughing ,"no, she wouldn't have it."

"Chad-"

"Really, Sonny. Just come home with me." he interrupted her. "and if we can get you to Wisconsin between tomorrow and Christmas, we'll do it."

"Are you sure?" she asked innocently with a slight smile forming on her face.

"Of course." Chad smiled back, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand and he helped her off the trunk. He felt the electric current shoot through him for a mere few seconds. He couldn't explain it and didn't try to. He let go of her hand as soon as she was on her own two feet and picked up the luggage sitting next to the back tire.

"Oh Chad." Sonny said. Chad turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"What about my car?" Sonny couldn't just leave it there in the parking lot. It was a bad idea. Just an honest disaster waiting to happen.

"Here, get in my car" he handed her his keys, "and I'll park yours in the Mackenzie Falls garage." Sonny took his keys carefully and dropped hers in his hand.

"Okay." Chad walked past her to get in her car.

"and Chad?"

"Yeah?" he said again, looking at her over the hood of her car.

"Thanks." she said warmly with a smile.

"Anytime." he smirked and got inside of her car.

* * *

**So this is my Christmas story.  
I'm starting it a bit early, because I dont have enough time to write it in a few weeks haha. **

**I hope you like it and it gets you into the Christmas spirit.**

**xoxo**

**DMLVT6963**

* * *


	2. Jingle Bells

Sonny sat looking out the window starring at all the thick clouds below her. She was in a private jet, the first jet she had ever been in, and it was Chad's. Different emotions coursed through her body. She was upset, sad, and at the same time was happy. If she were to miss Christmas back home and have to spend it with someone else, she was glad it was with Chad. She didn't seem to show her happiness about that small detail. In fact it didn't really matter because she might have the chance to go back home. Chad assured her he would let her know and she was counting the hours.

"How you doing so far?" Chad slid next to her on the love seat by the far back window of the jet. She cuddled a feather pillow and played with the corner seam of the Egyptian cotton material.

"I'm okay." she let out a breath. Chad felt miserable that she felt so sad. He tried to not let it show.

"So are you excited?" he asked.

"I guess I am." he watched her look out the window and he knew it was obvious that she wasn't happy. He felt something inside him sink. He was excited about spending Christmas with her. He was excited he didn't have to go weeks without seeing her. But he would never let her know that.

"Well besides your family" he said softly, "what else do you enjoy at Christmas time?" getting to know her just a little bit more was an option then just being typical with her.

"Well I-" she stopped and thought. "I enjoy the music and decorating."

"We usually decorate near Christmas." he told her, and she looked at him with warm sad eyes. "They uh- they wait till my arrival." he huffed a soft laugh.

"That's nice though." she smiled a bit to my own laughing.

"Yeah I guess. I never really got into it. Lately we have had people doing it for us." he smiled.

"That's not really the Christmas spirit." she said shaking her head.

"Probably not."

"I'm going to miss the snow."

"Why?"

"Excuse me" she said with a fascinating look on her face.

"Connecticut has snow." her eyes lit up at his words.

"Lots?"

"A lot."

"Well I do love the snow." she smiled more brightly then I had seen her for a while now. Which was very uncommon.

"Yeah?" Chad smirked.

"Very much so."

"Well, you shall have your snow." he laughed at her and got up. Sonny looked back out the window. She saw thick bare trees and small parts of what seemed to be white blankets of snow. Her stomach flipped from excitement. She quickly looked back at Chad who was in the front of the jet talking to one of the personal attendants. Chad looked at her and she quickly looked away. Sonny felt the embarrassment of being caught, especially when it was Chad that she was looking at.

"We're landing." he said as he walked towards me and sat down on the opposite side of the plane. Sonny just kept busy looking out the window. She was unsure of had just happened. She honestly thought he was coming to sit next to her again. She wasn't entirely to sure what she was even feeling, only that it made her feel bad. She decided to blow it off as they landed and headed off the plane. Chad was just Chad, no matter what he ever said or did, he would never change. Sonny knew that and kept it tight in her mind.

Sonny watched Chad from across the bench seat of his truck. She couldn't keep her eyes looking out the window. They kept going back at him and running up and down his profile. She took in his face features. His eyes were soft this morning. His attitude had been quiet since they got off the jet. All of the obvious was racing through her mind and she caught herself weakening whenever she allowed her eyes to trail towards his mouth, but every time that occurred, she tore her eyes off him and looked at the bare trees that trailed both sides of the small two-lane road. The sky was blue and cold. The snow was thin and patchy like grass in the fall.

"Where's all the snow?" Sonny thought out loud by accident.

"Hmm… I'm not sure." he knew that was a good question. Where was the snow? He thought about it and couldn't understand it. Every year the grounds were covered with snow. The snow seemed weathered. Melting? That was odd he thought.

Sonny just leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes as they continued their drive. Sonny felt relaxed and her sadness sank in. She began feeling her emptiness again. Every time she closed her eyes she thought of her mom. She missed her. She missed her family. She hadn't seen them for months. Sonny quickly opened her eyes stared off in to the bare tress that moved past her.

Chad turned onto a one-way road and went straight up the road. They heavy thickness of the tall trees gave the road a shadowed look even while the sun shined. As he went with a curve of the road, Sonny's eyes widened to the house coming in view in front of her. She was breathless and amazed all at the same time. Nearing the 3 story beautiful stone house she looked at Chad, who was taking in her reaction of his home. She couldn't tell if he was amused or not but he had a look of thoughtfulness on his face and she could see his smirk hiding behind his lips, begging for access.

Chad pulled in front of the house and cut the engine. He got out of the truck and walked around towards Sonny's side. Sonny opened the door before Chad had gotten to her side, but she stayed sitting admiring the house in a trance.

"You okay?" humor lit up his voice and she looked at him and nodded.

"Okay." he smiled and touched her knee, leaning over to unbuckle her seatbelt. He heard her deep intake of breath when he did. He felt warm being this close to her, but he shook the feeling away and offered her his hand.

"Wow. Did you grow up her?" Sonny asked when she was out of the truck.

"Yep."

"What do your parents do?"

"Umm…" Chad was pulling out the bags and luggage from the back seat, "mom use to play in the New York Symphony." he dropped some bags on the ground. "and my dad use to design popular buildings over the east coast."

"They don't work anymore?" Sonny asked in confusion looking back towards the truck Chad was locking up.

"Mom hasn't worked since I can remember." he picked up the heavy luggage and left the lighter ones for Sonny.

"How come?"

"She never had time I guess." He walked up the steps and dropped the luggage on the porch and looked back at Sonny. She was trailing behind him and was deep in thought about the conversation they were having.

"and your dad?" she stood in front of him and the double front door. Chad was touched and lost at the same time. He never in his life would think about taking Sonny home or even telling her about his family. She was interested and that confused him even more. He didn't no whether to smile or scratch his head.

"He use to be an architect."

"What did he design?"

"Theatres and Symphony Halls." he pulled his key out of his jacket.

"Really?" Sonny smiled and Chad just looked at her. He was going to regret this entire idea of his.

"Really." he grinned pushing the door open for Sonny to enter first.

"Still?"

"No..uhh - he owns his own company out in New York." his eyes filled with different emotions and Sonny couldn't read him like she was normally good at.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?" she seemed a bit enthusiastic, and that made Chad smile deep inside.

"Are you cold?" Sonny looked at him as if he was a weird bug she had never seen before.

"Yeah." she said slowly not knowing what this had to do with his parents jobs.

"Good, because so am I." he smirked and motioned his hands toward the inside of the house. Sonny felt washed and smiled her mistake away. She walked towards the front door that was left wide open waiting for her entrance. Here goes nothing she thought. She took a deep breath when she walked in. It smelled of fresh baked bread and cinnamon. She took a look around the house and noticed that the inside looked like a normal family house, only three times bigger. She never in a million years would of thought Chad came from a home like this. Sonny was eager to meet his family now. She wasn't as nervous. She wanted to get the feel of the real Chad, and somehow she thought that this was a good way to do that.

Chad took the two bags from Sonny and put them with the rest of the luggage he had neatly by the front door.

"Chad is that you?" a voice called out.

"Yeah mom." he looked at Sonny and smiled. Just then a woman came running down the hall.

"The Holidays don't come fast enough." she said as she took her son into a warm embrace.

"I keep telling you to come out to LA." he rolled his eyes with so much warmth in them.

"Oh you know how much I hate California." she let him go and looked at Sonny.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" she teased at Chad.

"Mom this is Sonny."

"Let me guess, So Random, right?" She cut Chad off before he could finish the introduction. She took Sonny into a welcoming hug.

"That's me." Sonny smiled hugging Chad's mom back.

"So you brought your girlfriend home for Christmas." Sonny blushed and noticed that the voice wasn't his moms.

"She's not my girlfriend." Chad rolled his eyes. Sonny caught his act and felt rejection burn through her.

"Well she should be. Nice to see Chad bring home a girl. His mother was a little worried." he stated in a sarcastic tone with the exact same smirk that Chad must have inherited. Chad's mom looked at him with her mouth slightly dropped and the glare of her hazel eyes was powerful enough for anyone to shrink back.

"I was only kidding hun." Chad didn't even bother to look at his parents. He just stood there casually starring off past the hall waiting for them to be finished with. Humor sang all over his face but he held it in with a serious face and without a care in the world. That was Chad for you. The Chad Sonny knew. He was independent and never bothered to act for others. He let words fall of him and never seemed to become fragile. He was a strong person but Sonny was sure that he had to have a downside somewhere. Sure his egotistical and jerky manners were a big flaw but it kept him tough and ready for anything. Sonny wasn't that strong, or at least she didn't think she was.

"Are you to done?" Chad asked in a humorous and annoyed tone. His face was soft and at ease. He wasn't even embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh yeah." his dad remembered the guest that was standing in front of him and his wife. He reached out to shake her hand.

"I'm Dylan and this is my wife Carol." He smiled at Sony.

"Welcome to our home." said Carol.

"Yes, and if you need anything. Don't think, don't hesitate, just let us know." Chad's father said as he started back towards where he came and took his wife by the hand.

"Uh, Jimmy, can you take Ms. Monroe's bags up to her room." Dylan said nicely. Jimmy nodded and went straight for her bags and up the staircase leaving Chad and Sonny alone in the front hall. Sonny was not surprised. of course Chad had servants. It was quite sad really. Sonny never thought of that being healthy but when your rich as them what can you beside think you have enough money to allow people to clean up after yourselves. She felt bad for even thinking that because Chad's parents seemed to be very nice people and Chad invited her at the last minute just to be nice. It was all a lot to take in so quickly but Sonny was thankful it turned out this way. Deep down she felt her heart warm and her tears fade just from the presence Chad left her feeling.

Sonny turned away from the staircase to find Chad lost in starring at her. She felt giddy but she didn't really know.

"I'll take you t your room." Chad walked past her and led them up the stair. Sonny followed him and questioned to herself why they were going up the third floor. Sonny noticed that the walls became bare as they continued up the stairs. Before, there were many framed pictures on the wall. They weren't expensive paintings at all, like Sonny had thought, they were family pictures and it made her so in tuned with Chad.

"So - this is your room." Chad said while he opened the bedroom door. Sonny stepped in slowly and took in the room. It was gorgeous. The walls were white and the floor was white. She had three huge vertical windows on the left side of the queen size bed. The bed was a black and had tall banisters one each end. The covers were white and thick looking. Like you could just sink as soon as you fell into them. They looked warm. There was a huge mirror which turned out be a two door closet which was almost a walk in, it was so huge. Sonny noticed the black dressers and the flat screen TV on the wall. She turned towards Chad who was leaning on the doorframe watching her intake of everything. He felt the urge to never stop watching her. He felt so good being in the same room with her. His eyes glazed over her body as she went to the bed and leaned over it a little bit running her hands along the comforter. She smiled and crawled onto it, leaving Chad behind her watching her every move. Sonny collapsed on it feeling her body being taken away to a cloud in the heavens above. She had to admit, she had never been in such a more elegant room or bed before! Sitting back up a bit with her legs bent on one another, she looked at Chad with a she smile. He smiled moving closer, to the other side of the bed towards the windows to close them since it was getting dark and he knew she was going to want to change out of those clothes.

"There's a bathroom down the hall you can use."

"My own bathroom too?" her eyes sparkled. Chad smiled.

"It's mine."

"Oh."

"Ooh, someone doesn't like to share?" he teased her running his fingertips along the edge of her bed.

"Look who's talking." she teased back with a hasty smile.

"I'm trying to be nice." he acted offended, "would you prefer me to be mean?" he smirked. Sonny just looked away from him back to the door.

"Who else in on the third floor?"

"Just us." Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean we're alone up here?"

"Yep."

"Don't your parents-"

"What?" Chad saw where this was going and he liked it. He needed to really try and keep himself in check, along with his damn hormones.

"Well, you being a boy and me a girl - who they think you're dating - alone on the third floor -" Chad stopped her before she could finish. He caught the embarrassment in her eyes and the nervousness in her tone.

"Trust me they don't care." he said shaking his hand in front of him, "and if they think we're together then there obviously thinking we're sleeping together." he laughed.

"But we're not doing anything like that."

"Of course." he agreed, "but they don't know that."

"Well they will catch on." Sonny paused and looked at him with hope in her big brown puppy eyes, "Right?"

"Probably." Chad didn't seem to really have an answer and seemed a little bit touchy about the conversation. He didn't really care what his parents thought. He knew they loved him and would accept whatever was going on up here. Really though, nothing was ever going to happen.

"Umm…if you need anything, let me know." he said as he went to close the door.

"Wait! - umm…where will you be?" Sonny saw the smile on Chad's face grow.

"In my room." he looked at her and noticed that wasn't what she wanted to know, "Across the hall." he smirked closing the door.

Sonny was left by herself in the huge bedroom still sitting on the bed and soaking up many stuff. Her luggage was across the room in front of the mirror closet door. She jumped off the bed and went over there and traced the edge of the designed and elegant frame of the mirror sliding it over, revealing small walk in closet. She flicked the switch on and the room was brightened with a soft dim glow. It was small and perfect just for her. Nothing to big or fancy. Although, the room was a little bit higher of her standards. She was slightly nervous to even be exploring the room but it was her for the next two or three weeks. Sonny started unpacking her clothes and smiled as she thought of what would happen next.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long. I've been busy.. :(**

**Anyway, if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry.**

**I'm in a rush and I will go over them later, till then enjoy.. :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	3. Deck The Halls

There was much more going on in the chances of love and hate. Even though Sonny was upset about not being able to go home for the holidays, she was appreciative for Chad taking her home with him. His family seemed nice and his home was amazing. To believe he grew up in a house like this was amazing, because it was just too gorgeous and surreal. Her room was comfortable as the smell downstairs of warm baked pie and bread made its way upstairs. She laid in her bed starring out the white window that was covered with light snowflakes. She was bundled beneath her warm blankets and was afraid to move, knowing she would have to take her clothes off and take a shower. It was just too cold to allow herself to move and venture into reality. She looked at her phone which she had been on for about an hour with her mom. Wisconsin was closer to Connecticut then Los Angeles was, and the chance of a clear up was horrible. She sighed at how much she was missing her own family but she realized that it was Christmas and Chad was bringing her into his family for the holidays. She couldn't be rude and stay in her room all day moping.

Forcing herself out of her bed, her feet touched the cold wooden floors and it sent a chill up her spine as she made it across the room to the bathroom that was outside. She grabbed a few clothes out of her luggage and took it with her since she didn't want to run across the hall in just a towel dripping wet, when Chad was on the same floor. Just the two of them alone sharing the same floor was nerve-racking. He had the third floor all to himself, she was surprised he hadn't turned the guestroom into some kind of mans playroom.

Taking a shower and putting her up in a cute fix, she walked down stairs in light blue jeans, and white warm sweater.

"Good morning Sonny." Chads mom said as she put food on the table for breakfast.

"Good morning." Sonny said shyly as she sat down in one of the empty chairs.

Chad came in the backdoor, from outside with his arms full of logs. He looked amazing, as he wore a long sleeve white shirt and dark blue flannel over it. Pulling off his heavy green coat that had fresh snow on it, he hung it on the rack that was in the laundry room.

"Morning beautiful." He said to sonny as he grabbed a piece of crispy bacon off the plate and ate it. Sonny blushed from his nickname, since it was always them fighting never being nice to one another. It was strange. She couldn't say much, so she just smiled at him.

"Dig in." his mom said as she sat down at the end of table. Chad grabbed two glasses out the cabinet and handed me one as he sat down next to me.

"Uh- Mom?" Chad asked after filled his glass with some juice, "Sonny is use to decorating back home, so I figured we could do it this year."

"That's sounds like a great idea." she smiled as she sat down at the end of the table near Sonny.

"No, Chad-" Sonny interrupted with a gracious smile, "Really, you don't have to do that for me." she said looking at his mom.

"Nonsense." she smiled at her as everyone started to eat, "I use to decorate all the time but my men have lost their spirit." she tilted her head and looked at Chad, then back to her husband who was across from him.

Sonny caught the guilty look on Chads face, along with his dad.

"I thought we were getting to old for decorating." his dad stated with a full mouth as he enjoyed her delicious cooking.

"You're just getting lazy." she said ending the conversation.

Sonny wondered around the house, until she came to the living room which was still missing a tree. She smiled as she noticed all the pictures of Chad that his mom had on the wall. Their was also a young girls and boy in the pictures who shared Chads eyes. They were just as beautiful, but Chad topped them. Their small, young smiles as they wore Santa hats and posed around a beautiful tree that had taken place in this same very room.

There was a picture of Chad in a hockey outfit, on the ice outside. He looked about thirteen as he stood holding his hockey stick, with his jersey hanging out of his black pants. Sonny caught herself smiling at how amazing he was. He played Hockey and that was so interesting for her, since she always thought it was a dangerous sport. She use to ice skate all the time, and it made her sad as she stared at the picture. She missed the frozen lake that was only a few miles away from her house back in Wisconsin. She use to skate all the time and it was something that she had always enjoyed. It was one of the few things she had to help clear her mind when her parents always fought. Escaping into the cold air for her time on the ice was one of her biggest memories. She touched it gently with the tips of her fingers as she remembered her childhood and how close she was to Chad without ever realizing it.

"Hey, you ready?" The voice from behind her caused her to turn around in an instant. Her eyes focused on Chad as he sat a brown box down that had all types of lights in it.

"There's more." he said looking at the box, as he touched the back of his neck.

"Let's get started then." she said walking away from the picture that had caught her attention.

"What were you looking at?" he asked with interest as she walked towards him.

"Oh nothing." shaking her head as she shrugged it off, "You're missing your tree."

"Yeah." Chad looked behind her curiously, realizing there was something that she wasn't telling him, "We'll get it later." he assured her in a quiet voice.

"Sounds good." she smiled, putting her hands on her waist, "So- where are the other boxes."

"In the garage." he turned around to lead her with many questions running throughout his mind but ignored them as he had to many things to focus on. One being why she seemed so transfixed on his pictures and how the gleam in her eye was from sadness not excitement. He understood that he wasn't her family, no one here was but she should have been a little enthused since he got her the chance to decorate.

They stood outside bundled in their winter coats as Chad set up the ladder. Sonny untangled the lights as she stood in front of the house. Dropping them when she was done she looked at Chad who was getting ready to climb up the ladder.

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Sonny," he rolled his eyes, "What do you take me for? I am a man ya know." he stated firmly as he kept on climbing the steps, while holding one end of the light string in his hand. He had the stapler in his back pocket as he stood face to face with the ledge of the roof.

"This should be easy." he groaned as he leaned forward and started stapling the lights to the ledge.

"Be careful." he heard Sonny say in a high voice as she stood below him, with her hands underneath her cold chin.

"Sonny, if you say something one more time concerning my by well being, I'm going to let myself fall on you." he snared as he stretched himself over to staple more of the lights up.

"I'm sorry." she said in an hostile voice.

"Don't you take that tone with me." he snapped as his feet touched the ground in front of her.

"You don't like being looked after?" she asked crossing her arms with an amused smile on her face.

"No, I don't." he gave her a look of security.

"Fine." she agreed in a dull manner.

"Fine." he said as he moved the ladder.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, hold the lights."

"I am."

"Good,"

"Jerk." she muffled under her breath.

"I heard that." he cringed.

A few hours past before they had all the lights up on the house. The cold blue sky was breathtaking as there wasn't one cloud in site. She looked up as she watched the silent heavens just float over head. Sonny remembered how much she use to love sitting on her roof outside her bedroom window and watch the snow clouds move in. Her attention was distracted as she heard Chad's voice and loud noise that had come from the ladder.

"Chad!" she screamed as she raced towards him, as his body fell onto the damp cold ground. He lad on his back as Sonny kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice, and putting her hands on the back of his head as he tried to sit up.

"I'm fine." he groaned as he sat up. Feeling the touch of her hands cradling the back of his head made him look at her with wonder and curiosity. She seemed stunned as she took her hand from him and looked away.

"Okay, well if you're really okay then I'm going inside. I'm cold and hungry."

"Yeah, go ahead." he shook his head. Pushing himself off the ground as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She went inside when he walked away from her. He was clearly hurting but he didn't want her to know that.

* * *

Review Please!

I hope you liked this... Haha I'm posting in summer to get ahead. Hopefully by fall I'll be further into the story where I can end it sometime around New Years of next year! Love you all and thank you so much for the support with this story even though I haven't been writing. You're all wonderful. I will give shoutouts to all who leave me a review for this chapter.

XOXO DMLVT6963


End file.
